Hanging By A Moment
by LovingHate
Summary: A cliff accident lands May in the Petalburg City hospital, and it looks like she has a visitor. This is how her new adventure begins. Contestshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hanging By A Moment

Drew x May

**Prologue**

"Do they know what happened to her?" Mom. I could hear her. My Mom Caroline's voice, forcing me to fight unconciousness. I wanted to find my own voice and tell her what had happened to me and why I was in critical pain right now, but I couldn't even open my eyes, let alone speak. I was laying across something cushioned which was being pushed hastily down a hall and with a rush of voices around me.

"She was found near LittleRoot town, at the bottom of a small cliff!" I had been in LittleRoot town earlier, I remembered. I wanted to visit Prof. Birch to tell him of my journey around Johto. I had returned back to Hoenn from Johto just a week ago, with no other future travelling plans in mind. I left my Pokemon at home to recover, so when I stumbled over the cliff's edge and made my fatal fall, no one was particularly there to rescue me. The entire explanation was running through me head. If I could just tell Mom not to worry...but I couldn't. I heard her crying, which eventually faded into the distance as the doctor's brought me past a pair of doors.

Time passed as my mind refused to stay concious long enough to discover how much time, all I knew was of the world slipping by me, and I fought against it. I wanted to travel and get up out of this place, whatever this place was. Machines beeped around my motionless body. Occasionally there would be the sound of someone sobbing, whom I believed to be Mom, and someone telling me to get better, who was probably my Dad, Norman. Norman and Caroline, Mom and Dad. I hadn't heard my brother's voice, and eventually a part of my mind recognized that he was off on his own journey, in Kanto. Sometimes I heard the unfamiliar voices of men and women that did daily checkups on me, usually talking over me, which only registered as whispers in my ears. Yes, the world was slipping away from me, until I heard _**him**_. His voice, I would always remember. He could always spring life through me.

"How is she?" Drew asked. He did not sound particularly concerned, however, not typically cold. Just smooth. Calm and collected, an attitude I'd grown envious of, because he always knew how to make everything seem so cool.

"The doctor says she is getting better. Her head is fine, but she has a broken arm, fractured ribs..." the voices faded. No, I had to fight to stay awake. I wanted to hear this, and see Drew. I needed proof that I was no halucinating. My rival was here in the hospital to see, me?

"Has she been awake yet?"

"Not completely. Sometimes she'll randomly start speaking, but not full sentences or anything. She sleeps most of the time."

He snorted. "That's just like her - lazy. Doesn't she understand, she has other things to do than lay around?" He wasn't directly speaking to Mom, that was certain. His voice raised, more toward me, I could tell. I knew it couldn't be true, no way could Drew be here with me, but his comment, halucination or not, had to recieve a response. I struggled and stirred, yet my head could only shift to the side of the room, the side where I heard the voices coming from.

"D-Drew.." I gasped out. My eyes slid half way open and my vision blurred viciously, but I noticed the mob of green hair that identified Drew to me.

"Oh, honey..." Mom had sobbed.

"Drew," My eyes were starting to close. "You... jerk..." My voice was faint, and soon, everything was black. I heard no more voices.

Days were passing by, but eventually I felt better. Not healed, only prepared to awaken. When my eyes fluttered open and a white cieling stared back at me, I somewhat expected Mom and Dad to already be at my side. On the contrary, only beeping machines surrounded the hospital bed I laid across. No one else, but me. Or so I thought.

"About time." the slurred, cocky tone was all too familiar to me. He was leaning against the ivory wall to my left, apparently too 'macho' to just sit down on one of the many chairs in the room. His arms folded over his chest as his cat-like emerald eyes opened to pierce me. He still had that stare, too, the stare of confidence and knowledge. He must practice on being so smug.

"I-" My belly stirred with pain. I winced when struggling to sit up. Drew continued watching me.

"You must be stupid. Your ribs are wounded, why try sitting up?" He critically asked.

"Did you come here to just-" I winced again. "Judge me?"

He pulled away from the wall and my mind was processing too many thoughts at a time, but one thing that primarily stuck and lingered me was the thought of Drew, being in the Petalburg Hospital, practically by my side. The last time we crossed paths was the Johto Grand Festival. I processed how I defeated him, pushing onto the final battle with me and the trainer Solidad, only to face a loss. But I was the Runner-Up. I went home smugly that night and now after something-amount of days, Drew was in the hospital with me?

"The media was buzzing about you, May. 'Johto Leagues Runner Up Ends Up In Hospital'." He said weakly. "It wasn't hard to find out what hospital you were at."

"So you came to.. look for me?" I gasped, partly out of pain, and partly out of surprise.

"If my rival dies from being a klutz, someone has to talk to the reporters about the kind of trainer you were." He smirked.

"Gee. Thanks." I had no energy to make any smart remarks. Instead, I hunched over and wrapped my one unwounded arm around by belly. The next thing I knew, Drew was beside me and placing his arm around me, his hand grasping my right shoulder.

"Hey," He whispered. A strange new feeling emerged from within me. I felt my body head up, particularly my face that easily blushed. "Do you want me to get you a doctor?" My gaze melted into his, and for a split second, I couldn't remember what he was saying.

"Oh! Yes, a doctor, please.." I whimpered the last part. Deep down, something told me that he had came to Hoenn for other reasons. Reasons that, for now, would be unknown to me until the certain circumstances arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanging By A Moment

Drew x May

**A/N:** Thank you to my very first reviewers, BabyRuRu, Arysd, 1blackstar1, and Crystalgurl101. I really appreciate it. =] Also, I apologize for any spelling errors you may find. I tend to write late at night, so my minds kind of foggy! Enjoy.

**One**

A awoke to a new day. This time my eyes fluttered open to the image of Norman and Caroline over me, not Drew. "Honey," Caroline beamed, her blue eyes glassy."You're awake, oh dear God, what happened to you?" So I eased into my story. Dad helped me sit up as I talked, also telling me not to push myself if I was in too much pain. I explained my intentions on visiting Prof. Birch and sheepishly laughed when I got to the part about me tripping over the edge of a cliff. I had none of my partners with me, I reminded Mom, after she lectured me. When she remembered they had been with her, and she allowed me to go to Littleroot Town alone, she stopped speaking.

"I'll be out of the hospital in no time," I reassured them, smiling. The fact that I was in bandages with only one useable arm probably didn't help, though. I pushed up the bandage that wrapped around my head, taking the place of my green headband. Mom took alarm.

"Does your head hurt? I'll get a nurse! NURSE MY DAUGHTER'S HEAD HURTS!" Mom was stomping down the hospital hallways.

I sweatdropped. "Dad.. maybe you should stop her?"

"Your mother can never be stopped." He grinned crookedly. He pulled a chair up to my bed and sat down. "But I'm not as worried of you as she is. You're a strong girl, May. Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

"Yeah, thanks Dad," I said with a smile. My happiness falterd when I thought of Drew. "Hey, where did Drew go?" He was probably back in his own town already, since, for a while, all I seemed to do was sleep the days away. I ignored the disappointed part of me that realized this. I hated that that part of me actually wanted him to stay.

"He'll be back soon, he just went to the cafeteria." I suspicious smirk stretched across his lips. "He's been with you everyday and night, May. Whenever I have to get back to the gym, or Caroline back home to watch the Pokemon, he is there. Sometimes he comes over to the house for a quick meal, but he always insists on staying here, with you."

I felt a blush creep across my face. "Oh..."

"May, you know how I feel about boys." He suddenly frowned.

"WAH? No it's not l-like that. We're rivals, not even friends, Dad. I swear, I promise, I-"

He started laughing, leaving me embarrassed in puzzlement. "I was just teasing you, May. He told me he was just looking out for you and said he owed you from that time you saved him three years ago." My mind flashed to the incidents that occured on Mirage Island, where he even collapsed over a cliff and I managed to save him. So, it was like that - he felt like he 'owed' me, from an incident that had burried itself in the back of my mind, never to be brought up again until now. Before I could say anything else, Mom was pushing a nurse in a blue outfit into the room.

"She's in here! Come look at her head!"

I chuckled awkwardly.

"Your head hurts?" The nurse asked, examining me.

"No..." I said.

"Then how are you feeling?"

"A little sore."

"Alright, I'm going to give you your pain medicine." As if on cue, the door opened and Drew sauntered in. The door shut behind him, and he moved to his typical position leaning against a wall, hands in pockets. His gaze swept over in my direction, causing my heart to thump feverishly. The machine that monitored my heart rate increased in pursuit, beeping noisily as the red line bounced persistantly up and down. I couldn't find the words to explain why my pulse was quickening, so I hung my head low and tried to find a happy place in my mind. The nurse was chuckling when she found her needle and tenderly took my arm. She whispered "Ahh, young love" to no one in particular. I think I was the only one in the room to hear that.

"This will ease your pain," said the nurse. I brace myself for the sharp injection and my heart rate slowed. But the feeling of Drew's gaze on me never allowed me to relax. "The medicine will make you drowsy, though."

I nodded, lowering my arm after she was done. She trashed the needle and placed yet another bandaid over the small puncture. She told me to buzz the intercom for her if I needed something, and to not have my Mom storming around the place yelling. When she left, Dad stood to go as well. "Its time for me to head back to the gym."He kissed my forehead.

"Okay, Dad."

"I'm going to get you some food," said Mom, also kissing me sincerely. I told my parents goodbye, they stressed how much they loved me, and then it was Drew and I alone, left in uncomfortable silence. Drew was still standing near the door, looking proud with his hands in his pockets.

"Um, you can sit down, you know." I gestured to the chair at my bedside.

"I could," he said thoughtfully. "But I'm not lazy, like you."

"I fell off a cliff," I exclaimed.

"I'm not careless like you, either." He mocked me with his charming eyes and light smirk. He had tempting lips, I noticed. Crap, this medicine must be messing with me head.

"Fine," I huffed. "Just stand there, for all I care."

He moved past my bed, to the window on the other side of the room and perched himself against the window sill. I watched him intently, maybe a little too focused on his fluid walk and charm. He crossed his arms over his chest. Peering out of the window, he must have seen my Mom or Dad leaving the building because he suddenly mentioned them. "Your parents are nice."

"Yep," I smiled. He appeared deep in thought. If he wanted to share anything with me, he would, but I knew he wasn't that type of guy. He didn't talk about his feelings, unless they were Pokemon Contest related, and never showed signs of vulnerability. So, I averted asking any personal questions and moved onto other curiousities. After a while I found the courage to speak. "You know, you don't owe me anything, Drew."

He looked confused for a split moment, then flicked his hair. "I know I don't."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, May."

"It's not stu- Ugh nevermind." The heart monitor started picking up in pace. "See? You make me so mad, you could give me a heartattack!"

"You do it to yourself, May."

"Stop saying my name!"

"Why, May?"

"UGH!" I knew using all of this energy to argue with Drew would have been a least a little hazardous to my body's condition, but the pain medicine was taking its affect. I continued. "You are a jerk..." I shifted in the bed to that my back was to Drew, and I was on my side.

"I know, you told me that a week ago.," Dark amusement trickled in his words. Sometimes he could be so irritating...

"How long have I been in here?" I asked.

"A month. Your head was in bad condition and they injected a lot of medicine in you so you could rest. Your arm should be better in a few days."

"You stayed here a month?"

Pause, and then he said hesitantly and bashfully, "...yeah. But your Mom offered me to stay for dinner most nights."

I knew I shouldn't have said this but.. "Drew, aren't your parents bothered by you being here.."

"No."

"Are you s-"

"My Dad doesn't care what I do. He stopped caring years ago," he hissed.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"I stopped caring, too."

I didn't know what fact was more depressing, but I somewhat knew that Drew did care more than he'd ever let on. "You're not travelling anywhere?"

"Not for a while..."

"Why?"

"Geez May, this isn't 20 questions."

My face flushed brightly. "Sorry..."

There was nothing else to talk about for now, and my medicine slowly grasped me into fatigue. When my vision turned black, I slipped into a blissful sleep.

**Drew's Point of View**

I was relieved when I heard her light snores, indicating that she was asleep. May was asking too many questions, and I'd shared too much. I couldn't remember the last time I spoke of my father, so why did I have to now, to my hospitalized rival? Speaking of hospital, WHY did I even COME here? I owed it to her? Bull. The moment I saw the news report of 'Johto League's Grand Festival Runner Up Is Hospitalized' across my TV screen, I was gone. It was only until I reached Petalburg City on the back of my Flygon that I came up with the 'I owe her' excuse.

Sighing, I removed myself from the window sill to sit on the chair at her bedside. May looked like hell, honestly. Her same parted hair style hadn't changed and she was wrapped in bandages like a perished mummy.

"Drew," she whispered. Startled, I straightened in my chair and swallowed. Was she awake? After a moment of stirring, she shifted onto her back then silenced for good. The only sound coming from her was her heart rate on the monitor and her light breath. I sighed and leaned over to my elbows were resting on the edges of the bed. I watched her for a while, then went to find the latest issue of the magazine Coordinators Monthly. I scanned the pages, only to find myself beside May again. Moments later, my head fell on a portion of the comfortable bed. I was sleeping beside her in minutes.

This stupid girl, this clumsy rival, was someone I cared about. Damn.

**?'s Point of View**

I asked for May Maple's room while claiming to be her caring 'Aunt' that just came in town to visit her. The nurse bought up my act. My genuine smile, pretty blonde hair, and glowing blue eyes must have proved I was 'innocent' because no one asked me any other questions. The nurse led me to May's room and when we entered she said, "Oh, it appears they're asleep."

"It's okay," I said, smiling. "I'll wait until they wake up." It looks like I just hit the lottery. I had originally came to interview THE May Maple, hospitalized Grand Festival Runner Up of the Johto League, who had become idolized by many Hoenn female Coordinators. And yet I found something so much more. Something even more worthy than an interview in the Coordinators Monthly magazine that I wrote for. Drew, Kanto League Grand Festival Winner and almost every month's Top Coordinator, sleeping beisde May? It was priceless. When the nurse left, I knew I had to find a way to spice up this rumor. I carefully took Drew's smooth hand, and intertwined it with May's. Smirking, I pulled back, found my camera from my messenger bag, and took a few pictures without the flash. When done, I left when light happy chuckles.

The nurse found me on my way out. "Sorry, can't stay," I apologized with laughter. "I...decided to let them sleep." Then I was gone. I pictured the millions of Drew fangirls in uproar, the Coordinators Monthly issues selled by the millions as well, and so much props for this article I would soon write about May and Drew's 'relationship' that I knew a promotion would be awaiting me. Hoo-rah!


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

**May's Point of View**

Drew's hand was locked around mine when I woke up. Surprised, I neglected the sound of my heart monitor and tried to wiggle my hand free, in vain. "Drew, wake up," I whispered. His hand only clenched mine tighter. I flushed bright red, knowing he was asleep and probably unaware of his actions, but the thought of him not wanting to let me go made me feel oddly safe and secure. With him. I leaned closer to his face, which was merely inches from mine. Seeing him sleeping like this revealed a different side to him, a more innocent side, and a more attractive side. Then the door had to swing open. Mom saw me and the sleeping Drew holding hands and gasped. "Oh my.." she said.

I sat up immediately, tearing my hand from his. "Mom, it's not what you think!" That was enough to make Drew stir and soon his green eyes found my blue ones. He sat up and stretched.

"What are you doing over here?" I accused him. I couldn't let my Mom get the wrong impression of us. Because their was no us.

"I just sat down and fell asleep, what's the big deal?" He asked smoothly.

"Oh, so you're just going to pretend you didn't _**hold my hand**_?"

His eyes widened in pure astonishment. Then, he grinned a crooken grin. "You're delusional," he spat out and stood. "I would never willingly do that. You're lucky I even come within five feet of you."

SO, he was just going to deny it!

"Then tell me why I woke up with your hand on mine!" I demanded, seething.

"I can't!"

"WHY?"

"Because I can't explain something that DIDN'T happen."

"Ugh! Jerk!"

"You're the one fantasizing to the point of delusions!"

"I WOULD NEVER FANTASIZE ABOUT YOU."

Suddenly, the rustling of bags. My head snapped toward my Mom. "Food?" I asked. Laughing awkwardly, she pulled out three large and black food containers. Drew moved over to a sofa from across the room, staying silent while Caroline handed out the food containers. I noticed she'd cooked some of my favorite meals. She took Drew's former seat beside me and we talked while we ate, with the exception of Drew. She told me that my little brother, Max, called and hoped that I would get better soon. He was working hard on his journey, determind to compete in the Kanto League. When we finished eating and the containers were trashed, Caroline left. Drew stood and appeared to follow in pursuit.

"You're going?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said cooly.

"Where?"

"A hotel." I'd almost forgotten how self-entitled Drew was. He would much rather pay for an expensive hotel room than stay at the Pokemon Center, for free. For reasons unknown or not, I wanted him to stay, so I tried to stall.

"You know.. we traveled from Hoenn, to Kanto, to Johto. Where else is there to go?"

Taken aback from my randoms statement, Drew blinked, then flashed me his charming leer. "You should focus more on getting out of the hospital, first," he scolded lightly, but seemed interested enough to pause at the door. He turned to me, and I shyly smiled while gesturing to a nearby chair. Surprisingly, he sat down quietly. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted my company as much as I wanted his.

"But I love to travel, and I can't wait to go someplace new!" I felt fired up with determination. For a moment, I didn't feel injured or hospitalized, but renewed and bursting with energy.

"Hmph." Smirking, Drew turned his head to the side.

"What?" I frowned. Naturally, he would ruin my moment.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"You're just really confident for a Grand Festival Runner Up."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back into my pillow. "Well I don't care what you think. I know I'll only get better and soon I'll win a Ribbon Cup!"

"Really? And when's the last time you trained?" His sharp question struck me, and for an instant, I was sure I had turned to stone. A month. I had been trapped in this place for a month, and haven't even seen my Pokemon during that time. Finally Drew's lazy comments came swarming back at me, striking with a vengeance. I felt guilty, as if I had abandoned my Pokemon and my duties as a trainer. Seeing my devastating features, the green-haired Coordinator stood.

"Well when was the last time you trained?" I yelled at his back.

"Everyday, since I've been here." He radiated confidence, and left with his fluid walk. Now, I knew what I had to do. I couldn't let my wounded state cause me to get weaker as a trainer. If I couldn't live up to Drew's skills, then what kind of rival would I be?

* * *

Drew was absent for the next few days. I knew I shouldn't have cared, but I wondered what could he possibly be doing? On another note, I was relieved to have my cast on my arm taken off. Now, I had two good arms, but I couldn't move around much, or so advised the doctor. I still had bandages around my belly and legs. On the fourth day of not seeing Drew, I grew upset. He was probably training, no doubt. Furious with myself, I asked Mom to drop off my Pokemon . When she asked why, I just said that I missed them. Eventually I was reunited with my team; Beautifly, Venusaur, Wartortle, Munchlax, Glaceon, and Skitty. I stealthily slipped out of the hospital, wearing my typical trainer outfit instead of the hospital's gown. I had to ignore the internal pain and the struggle. I had to train.

I walked the dark and lonely streets of Petalburg, time through time clutching my belly. _'No..I can't lay around anymore. I have to get stronger..' _The nearby forest on the outskirts of Petalburg awaited me. "Alright, Beautifly, come on out!" I exclaimed in a small clearing. The mostly black, Butterfly Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball I threw out. When its bright blue eyes settled upon me, it squealed in delight and dove down to me. I wrapped my arms around it, laughing giddily. "Oh, I missed you, Beautifly!"

I released the flying-bug type so that it could flutter around freely. "Wanna practice some tricks?" I called out with enthusiam.

"Beeeeauuutiflyy~" The Pokemon fluttered its wings happily. I took that as a 'Yes!'

"Okay, Beautifly, Morning Sun!"

Beautifly soared upward and filled the night sky with brightly yellow rays. I marveled at the twinkling rays and soon we moved onto other tricks. It wasn't a while until we practiced the Morning Sun again, and I prepared a combination move. "Okay, now, Psychic!" I thrusted my arm into the air, and instantaneously froze. I felt like my stomach had been stabbed with multiple sharp objects. This striking pain brought me to my knees. Beautifly, confused on what to do, merely floated down to my level.

"Beeautiflyy?" It said.

"I'm fine," I gasped. "Don't worry about me." I slowly rose to my feet, sucking in a deep breath. "Alright, Beautifly, use-" My voice paused. Another surge of pain. The Pokemon looked questioningly at me and when I touched my stomach, I felt a warm liquid bleeding through my shirt. How ironic; Blood. My eyelids slowly slid close and my body grew weak. I could feel myself falling backwards, only to be caught my a pair of strong and secure arms.

When I came to, I was in my hospital bed again, and my stomach was patched up with thicker layers of bandages. I looked up and saw Beautifly asleep on the couch. I smiled at the adorable sight, then looked out the window to notice it was daylight. My gaze fell down to the side of my pillow. With a light gasp, I picked up the lovely red rose from my pillowside and let last night's events come back to me. I'd fainted, and this rose made it so obvious that the one who had caught me... was Drew. I could not fight a smile or a light blush. Now, if only I could see him.


End file.
